Dança da Vida
by Hito-chan
Summary: Uma mulher, aparentando ter 22 anos, estava deitada em... leiam! InuKag[um pouco de] MirSan
1. Cap1 Memória Perdida

Uma mulher, aparentando ter 22 anos, estava deitada em uma totalmente branca. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tanta dor. Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Olhou à sua volta. Tudo era branco. Estava em um hospital. Fechou- os novamente, para se lembrar do por quê de estar em um hospital. Tudo o que sabia era que ela estava passeando, iria se encontrar com alguém, e fora atravessar a rua. De repente, uma moto bateu contra ela e a mesma ouviu uma pessoa de cabelos negros longos e olhos azuis gritar "Kagome!" e depois tudo ficou escuro. Kagome... será que aquele era seu nome? Não se lembrava! Não se lembrava de nada! Lagrimas arderam nos cantos de seus olhos e nesse a porta foi escancarada. O mesmo rapaz que havia gritado seu *provável* nome aparecera, arfando.  
  
- Kagome! Ah, minha Kagome.... Você está bem?- Ele encarou Kagome, ao ver a expressão confusa da mesma.  
  
- Me desculpe, mas quem é você?- Se sentia encabulada. Quer dizer, aquele homem a chamara de minha Kagome, mas ela não se lembrava de ter intimidade nenhuma com ele.  
  
- Você... Você não se lembra de mim?- A expressão de preocupação foi tomada por outra de desespero - Sou eu Kagome.... - O rosto dela se tornou mais confuso ainda.- Eu, Kouga, não se lembra?  
  
Kouga... Sim, reconhecia aquele nome... Mas.. Não sabia do caráter da pessoa, ou de seus momentos com ela. Não. Definitivamente não conhecia aquela pessoa.  
  
- Me desculpe mais uma vez, mas não te reconheço. É algum conhecido meu?  
  
- Kagome.- Kouga ficou sério.- Pare de brincar. Sou seu namorado, Kouga.  
  
Namorado? Aquele rapaz era seu namorado? Oh, mas que confusão! Não se lembrava de nada! Nada! As lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. Kouga se aproximou de Kagome e passou um dedo em seu rosto, para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam.  
  
- Não chore.....  
  
Nessa hora, um médico entrou, acompanhado de uma mulher e um enfermeiro. O médico era alto, de cabelos prateados até a cintura e olhos âmbar, profundos e duas orelhinhas no alto da cabeça. Ao se encontrar com aqueles olhos, Kagome corou, e seu coração bateu mais forte. A mulher tinha cabelo curto, negro, olhos castanhos claros e era de estatura média. O enfermeiro tinha uma cara de tarado, cabelo negro também, preso em um rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis marinhos e orelhas furadas, um pouco mais alto que a mulher.  
  
- Kagome! Oh, minha filha!- Kagome pareceu reconhecer a voz da mulher.[n.a Gente, eu não sei o nome da mãe da Kagome, por isso vou colocar Kakumei, ok? Onegai, se alguém souber me fale! ^_^' n.a] Kakumei correu até a filha, empurrando Kouga, e a abraçou fortemente.  
  
- Ahn, Kakumei-sama...- O enfermeiro falou. -Nós precisamos falar com sua filha um instante, poderia nos deixar, junto com Kouga-sama?  
  
- Ahn... claro.- a sra. Higurashi tentou sorrir.- Venha Kouga.  
  
- Está bem... - Este deu um olhar reprovador para o médico, que não conseguia retirar os olhos de Kagome.  
  
O médico se aproximou, receoso, de Kagome, e se sentou na cadeira onde Kouga estivera.  
  
- Muito bem, senhorita, eu tenho de fazer algumas perguntas, ok?- Ela olhou para ele e sentiu que poderia confiar no médico.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Bem, você se lembra de seu nome?  
  
- Acho que é Kagome. Pelo menos é assim que aquela mulher e o rapaz chamado Kouga, me chamam.  
  
- Ok.- Ele anotou alguma coisa na prancheta.- Lembra-se de sua idade ou do ano em que estamos?  
  
- Não...- As lágrimas voltaram a arder nos cantos dos olhos, mas ela havia decidido que não iria chorar na frente dele.- Com licença, mas, qual é o seu nome, doutor?  
  
- Me chamo Inu Yasha. E este - Ele apontou para o enfermeiro que estava encostado à porta.- É Miroku, meu enfermeiro.  
  
- Ahn... Obrigada.  
  
- Tudo bem. Poderia tentar se lembrar do que aconteceu, antes de acordar aqui?- Os olhares deles se encontraram. Seus corações bateram mais rápidos, e eles ficaram corados. Kagome fechou os olhos. As cenas do acidente voltaram.  
  
- Eu estava passeando. Ia me encontrar com alguém, acho. Quando fui atravessar a rua, uma moto bateu contra mim e Kouga-sama gritou meu nome. Depois, acordei.  
  
Inu Yasha raciocinou um instante. Olhou novamente para Kagome.  
  
- Entendo. Bem, até termos a sua situação exata, a senhorita deverá ficar aqui.- Se levantou e virou de costas.- Miroku, fique aqui, para caso Kagome- dono precisar de alguma coisa.  
  
- Pode deixar. - Miroku deu um sorriso maroto.  
  
Inu Yasha caminhou até ele e falou baixinho, em tom ameaçador.  
  
-Não apronte nada.  
  
Miroku fingiu não se importar e Inu Yasha saiu do quarto.  
  
- Então a senhorita gostaria de alguma coisa: chá, água?  
  
-Nada, obrigada. Poderia me informar que dia é hoje?  
  
- Sim - Ele olhou no relógio. - Três de Janeiro de 2004.  
  
- Obrigada...- Ela olhou espantada para ele.- TRÊS DE JANEIRO DE 2004?!  
  
- Ano.. Hai.- Respondeu Miroku, olhando assustado para a garota.  
  
- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?!  
  
- Bem, o acidente foi à dois dias... e a senhorita ficou desacordada nos mesmos...  
  
- Está dizendo que eu passei meu primeiro dia do ano em uma cama de hospital?!  
  
-Ano...  
  
Quando o rapaz ia responder, uma garota, mais ou menos da idade de Kagome entrou no quarto. Tinha cabelos longos, castanhos e seus olhos eram verdes- esmeralda escuros. Usava uma saia curta e uma blusa sem mangas.  
  
- Kagome! Você está bem? O que diabos aconteceu? - Ela olhou para Miroku.- O que ele está fazendo aqui?!  
  
- Ahn... Sango-dono, posso falar um minuto com você? - Disse Miroku, colocando a mão na cintura de Sango e descendo um pouco mais...  
  
- HENTAI! TIRE ESSAS MÃOS DE MIM!- Sango deu um tapa no rosto de Miroku e se virou para Kagome, já mais calma.- Sua mãe acabou de me telefonar. O que aconteceu?!  
  
-...  
  
Kagome não sabia o que responder. Afinal, uma "estranha" entra em seu quarto. Depois, é assediada pelo enfermeiro. E aí, pergunta o que havia acontecido com ela. "Será que eu convivia com pessoas tão malucas assim?".  
  
- Demo, como eu ia dizendo Sango-dono...- Miroku tentou explicar, com as mãos para cima.  
  
- O que é? - Sango voltou à se enfurecer.  
  
- Venha aqui um instante. - O enfermeiro puxou Sango para um canto mais distante do quarto e sussurrou - O Inu Yasha já a viu. Ele está diagnosticando-a, para ter certeza do que Kagome-dono tem. Mas acho que ela ficou com amnésia.  
  
- O quê?- Sango ficou em pânico - Ela não se lembra de nada? Nadinha mesmo?  
  
- Isso. Portanto não faça muitas perguntas, ok? Só para não deixá-la mais confusa.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Sango voltou para perto de Kagome, que estava tentando se lembrar de quem era aquela 'moça'.  
  
- O seu nome é Sango, não é?  
  
- Sim. - Sango tinha o olhar triste. Kagome sentiu pena.  
  
- Olhe, não fique triste por mim. Eu acho que, com a ajuda de todos e dos médicos, vou conseguir minha memória de volta.  
  
- Claro que vai. - Sango olhou firme nos olhos de Kagome e pegou suas mãos. Kagome sorriu. Nesse momento, Inu Yasha entrou, novamente acompanhado da Sra. Higurashi.  
  
- Eu já tenho seu diagnóstico. - Kagome ficou apreensiva e Inu Yasha chegou mais perto da cama. O rosto de Kakumei estava manchado de lágrimas. - A senhorita está com amnésia grave. Tem alguns hematomas pelo corpo e torceu seu tornozelo. [n.a Gente, isso ele soube pelos raios-X, que fez enquanto Kagome ainda dormia, ok? N.a]  
  
As lágrimas vieram e ela não conseguiu controlá-las. Sango limpou os olhos, pois também estava prestes à chorar.  
  
- ... - Inu Yasha sentiu um aperto no peito. "Que droga! Detesto ver garotas chorando... e ela então..." Balançou a cabeça com isso. O que estava pensando? Ele tinha namorada, e Kikyou era uma mulher maravilhosa [n.a como doeu escrever isso n.a], apesar de fria. "Pensando bem... se isso acontecesse com Kikyou, ela ficaria indiferente e diria que era uma coisa impossível ela perder a memória." Ele franziu a testa e não percebeu que a mãe de Kagome havia se aproximado. "Ao contrário dessa menina, que não tem medo de demonstrar o que sente." Inu Yasha olhou nos olhos de Kagome. A garota corou. Ele deu um passo para frente. A mão de Kakumei tocou-lhe o ombro e ele tremeu de susto. Por um minuto, Inu Yasha pensara que só havia ele e Kagome no quarto.  
  
- Há cura, não há? - A voz de Kakumei estava triste e tensa.- Kagome pode recuperar a memória, não pode?  
  
- Ano...- Inu Yasha olhou de relance a garotas em lágrimas na cama, que começava à levantar o rosto.- Hai.  
  
- Eu... eu posso... posso me...- Os olhos de Kagome brilharam de alegria.- Posso me recuperar?!  
  
- Sim, demo...  
  
- Demo...?  
  
- Para você se recuperar, terá de reviver um momento muito importante na sua vida. E você poderá esquecer o que viveu no tempo em que esteve com amnésia.- Inu Yasha baixou os olhos. Kagome se levantou num salto e pulou no pescoço de Inu Yasha.  
  
- Domo arigatou, Inu Yasha-sama! Vou fazer o melhor possível!  
  
-...  
  
Inu Yasha corou. Ninguém, a não ser sua mãe havia abraçado ele daquele jeito, tão quente e carinhoso. Colocou uma mão sobre as de Kagome, que também corou, e o universo perfeito em que só havia eles dois voltou. Kakumei achou que aquilo já estava indo longe demais.  
  
- Quando Kagome poderá sair do hospital, Inu Yasha-sama?  
  
O universo desapareceu. A realidade fria voltou à suas mentes. Kagome soltou-se do pescoço de Inu Yasha e respirou fundo. Este, por seu lado, respondeu:  
  
- Daqui à dois dias.  
  
- Por quê? - A voz de Kakumei estava fria "Ora, essa é nova! Um hanyou com a minha filha!".  
  
- Para nós checarmos se ela não tem mais hematomas ou outras concussões.  
  
- Sei.- Ela refletiu um pouco.- Nós teremos de pagar alguma coisa? Queremos o melhor para Kagome, é claro, mas nossa situação financeira é limitada.  
  
- Não. O seguro de vida está cobrindo tudo.  
  
- Ah, sim. Arigatou, Inu Yasha-sama.  
  
A sra. Higurashi se encaminhou para a filha e lhe deu um beijinho no rosto.  
  
- Então nós já vamos, está bem?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Voltamos para te pegar daqui à dois dias.- Ela se virou novamente para Inu Yasha.- Se alguma coisa acontecer, nos ligue, por favor.  
  
-Hai, Higurashi-sama.  
  
- Muito bem, então nós estamos indo. Você nos acompanha, Sango-san?  
  
- Hai, arigatou. Bai bai, Kagome-chan.  
  
- Bai bai, Sango.  
  
Todos se retiraram. Kagome ficou sozinha e voltou à cama. Tinha muito em que pensar.  
  
^_^x"  
  
Yo, minna-san!  
  
Eu sei que deveria terminar "Uma Nova Chance" primeiro, mas essa idéia não saia da minha cabeça, e eu tinha de fazer algo à respeito. Gostaria de informar, também, que não vou mais postar no Web Fanfics. Só vou colocar mais um capt. de UNC, informando isso e nada mais. ^____^x  
  
1000 kissus, minna-san  
  
Hito-chan!  
  
P.S: Ñ se esqueçam dos comments, hein? 


	2. Cap2 Amor

Dança da Vida  
Cap.2  
  
Inu Yasha saiu para o corredor, junto aos outros. Seu coração doeu ao deixar Kagome no quarto. Não queria admitir, mas aquela garota havia deixado uma marca em sua alma. Precisava da presença dela. "Acho que foi amor à primeira vista." Opa.Um segundo. Ele dissera: Amor. Amor, normalmente, é usado para quando duas pessoas se gostam, as duas concordam com essa atenção e com esse relacionamento. Miroku andava ao lado de seu amigo [n.a na nota, lá embaixo, eu vou explicar como eles tdos se conheceram, ok?] e parecia ler os pensamentos de Inu Yasha.  
  
- Ela gostou de você também. - Disse, com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Do que você está falando?- Inu Yasha tentou parecer inocente. Que inútil. Seu rosto estava corado e a respiração se tornara ofegante.  
  
- Ora, não se faça de bobo. Eu sei muito bem que você estava pensando em Kagome-dono.  
  
- Mas como você...?  
  
- Inu Yasha, eu conheço você muito bem. Aconteceu a mesma coisa quando você conheceu Kikyou-dono.- Miroku fez uma careta. Ele achava que a "Kikyou- dono" podia ter um corpo muito bonito [n.a BARGH! N.a] mas seu caráter era totalmente dispensável. Porém, quando Inu Yasha ouviu o nome 'Kikyou' acordou, e seu humor se tornou ruim. Do tipo que você não quer estar perto, sabe? Ele havia percebido que não poderia começar um relacionamento sem terminar o outro Isso seria difícil. Bem, a menos que ele tivesse um motivo, e dos bons.  
  
Então, Inu Yasha passou o resto de seu dia pensando num bom motivo para terminar com Kikyou. A primeira razão que veio foi os 'foras' e respostas ríspidas da garota. Depois riu. Se fosse por isso, Kikyou riria e diria que ele devia estar brincando ou coisa parecida. Não era um motivo bom. O segundo foram as roupas que ela usava. Eram curtíssimas e, geralmente, coladas ao corpo. Ele não se importava, é claro, mas aquilo mostrava aos outros homens o que era seu e ele era muito ciumento, não escondia isso. Até Miroku já apanhara por causa de um 'acidente'. Nah... Também não era um motivo forte. Tinha de ser algo profundo, uma mágoa que a gente nunca esquece.  
  
Kagome, no momento em que se sentou na cama, pensou em Inu Yasha. Principalmente em seus olhos.Aquela cor não era normal e ela sentia que já encontrara uma força parecida com a daqueles olhos antes. Ah, mas não importava. Tudo o que ela queria mesmo era ficar olhando naqueles olhos para sempre... Ei! Espera um minuto. Ela tinha acabado de conhecer o cara. Não sabia NADA dele, nem mesmo a data do aniversário ou o signo. Será que tinha sido 'Amor à primeira vista'? Ela corou e, ao mesmo tempo, sorriu com este pensamento. Alguma coisa brotou dentro dela. Alguma coisa quente e boa. Uma coisa que a faria seguir em frente depois da tempestade.  
  
Inu Yasha, estava se encaminhando para o quarto de Kagome. Seu expediente havia acabado e ele iria, pelo menos, desejar boa noite à ela. Bateu na porta.  
  
- Posso entrar, Kagome-dono?- Ela levou um susto.  
  
- H-hai...  
  
- Te assustei?- Ele entrou no quarto, que estava sendo iluminado apenas pelo abajur do criado-mudo.  
  
- Não.- Kagome sorriu. Inu Yasha corou. Esperava que a garota não respondesse.  
  
- Ahn... Só vim te desejar boa noite. Meu turno já acabou. Se precisar de alguma coisa há enfermeiras à disposição a noite toda.  
  
- Ah, sim. Obrigada.- Ela o encarou com seus imensos olhos azuis. Estava triste. Queria que o 'Inu-kun' ficasse ali com ela [n.a Não pensem besteira! N.a]. Não tinha medo de hospitais, mas odiava ficar sozinha. Ele sentiu a tristeza dela, pois a compartilhava. Não queria deixá-la sozinha com aquelas enfermeiras. Elas não eram todas incompetentes, mas não se sentia seguro. Ah, mas tudo bem. Pelo menos ele sabia onde ela estava.  
  
- Então, tchau. Nos vemos amanhã. - Sorriu. Kagome ficou vermelha "Como ele fica bonito sorrindo!" Pensou.  
  
- C-claro, Inu Yasha-sama.- Sorriu de volta, ainda corada.  
  
- Até.- E saiu. Kagome desabou no travesseiro. Realmente... Estava apaixonada.  
  
**Inu Yasha**  
  
Sai do quarto e suspirei. Ela era tão linda... E o sorriso! Então me veio a imagem de Kikyou e Kagome, uma ao lado da outra. Me espantei. As duas eram tão parecidas e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes! Afora o corte de cabelo e a cor da pele, as duas eram praticamente idênticas. Entrei em meu carro com estes pensamentos e tive um mau pressentimento. Engoli em seco, não devia ser nada. Me dirigi ao apartamento de Kikyou, tínhamos combinado de eu jantar lá.  
  
**Inu Yasha**  
  
Inu Yasha chegou ao prédio de Kikyou. Era caro e, é claro, Inu Yasha pagava tudo. Kikyou dissera, logo no início do namoro que era uma pessoa expansiva. Tudo tinha que ser de qualidade, caríssimo e, se fosse possível, artesanal. Tinha uma afeição por barro e porcelana[n.a Por que será?n.a ò_~] que, obviamente, pesava no bolso de Inu Yasha. Ele deu alô ao porteiro. Não precisaria ligar para o apartamento dela, ou perguntar quem ele era. Inu Yasha era muito conhecido naquele prédio. Ele apertou o botão do elevador. As portas se abriram e ele entrou. Aperto o quinze. Cobertura. Claro. Saiu do elevador, e seus sentidos se aguçaram. Alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo. Tocou a campainha do apartamento.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yo, minna-san! Mto bem... Antes dos agradecimentos *-* uma explicação, ok?? Foi assim: A Sango e a Kagome são amigas de infância e estavam até na mesma faculdade, apesar de em matérias diferentes. Miroku é um enfermeiro em teste, pois ainda está estudando junto com Sango. Kagome fazia desenho. Miroku conheceu Inu Yasha no hospital porque foi designado à ser o enfermeiro dele. Sango conheceu Inu Yasha, pois este estava tratando de Kohaku, seu irmão mais novo, que havia ficado em coma, por causa de uma pneumonia. Kouga, obviamente, foi apresentado à todos por Kagome. No dia do acidente, Kagome iria com Kouga para o hospital visitar Kohaku, à pedido de Sango, e Inu Yasha seria apresentado à ela por Miroku.  
  
Ufa! Espero que esteja coerente e q vcs aprovem! ^_^ Agora, os agradecimentos!  
  
Sakura14: Obrigada pela review! Q bom q vc gostou... Tem razão, a Kikyou é i_n_s_u_p_o_r_t_á_v_e_l... Arigato mais uma vez!  
  
Aiko-chan0- Obrigada meeeeesmo! Ai, q bom q vc gostou! Espero q vc tenha satisfeito sua curiosidade [pelo menos um pouco!^_^']..  
  
Kissus Minna-san! E continuem mandando reviews, onegai!  
  
Hito-chan! 


	3. Cap3 Traição

Dança da Vida  
Cap.3  
  
As orelhinhas de Inu Yasha captaram sons. Entre eles, a voz de Kikyou. Havia uma outra voz, que parecia encoberta por alguma coisa, mas grossa o suficiente para provar que era um homem. Espera. Um HOMEM? No apartamento de Kikyou? Inu Yasha se enfureceu. Tocou a campainha mais vezes, esperando que um dos dois tomasse a decência de abrir a porta. Ao contrário disso, as vozes foram se transformando em sussurros irritados, tentando despistar Inu Yasha.  
  
A paciência dele se esgotou. Colocou a maleta no chão e deu um chute na porta. A mesma se dobrou e caiu para trás, revelando um casal assustado. Um 'homem' pálido, com olhos vermelhos escuros, cabelos longuíssimos, negros, e ele estava usando SOMBRA. Seu cheiro era confuso, não parecia ser se meio- youkai como ele, mas com certeza não era humano, nem um youkai completo. Kikyou estava com os cabelos meio despenteados, os olhos azuis brilhavam de medo e a blusa estava um pouco aberta.  
  
- I-inu yasha...Eu posso explicar..- Ela disse, se levantando devagar.  
  
- Não precisa. - Sua voz estava firme, apesar das lágrimas que ardiam nos cantos dos olhos.- Está tudo terminado. Você sairá deste apartamento.- Ele a encarou, com as lágrimas quase saindo. Se lembrou, de repente, de Kagome. Agora teria um motivo. E ERA bom. Sorriu fracamente, andou até o rapaz que ainda estava ao lado de Kikyou com uma carranca horrorosa. - Obrigado.Obrigado mesmo.  
  
- Kikyou. - Inu Yasha falou.- E você, garoto.  
  
- Meu nome é Naraku. - O 'garoto' respondeu rudemente.  
  
- Eu não perguntei seu nome.- O hannyou respondeu da mesma forma.- Vocês dois. Saiam daqui, até de manhã.  
  
- E aonde eu vou ficar?- Kikyou falou, com voz chorosa.- Na rua, Inu-chan?- Ela chegou mais perto de Inu Yasha e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele prendeu a respiração e a empurrou.  
  
- Não me chame assim. - Ele falou, com aspereza. - Não quero mais ver sua cara.  
  
- Idiota! Não preciso de você mesmo!- Ela pegou um enfeite que estava encima da mesinha de centro. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos "Aposto que são só para me dobrar. Mas não desta vez.". Ela atirou o enfeite. Não passou nem perto de Inu Yasha.  
  
- Adeus, Kikyou.- Ele fechou a porta atrás de si. As lágrimas escorriam. Ele não queria admitir, mas tinha sido uma dor perdê-la daquele jeito. [n.a Hu-hum. ¬_¬n.a]. Limpou o rosto e jogou aquela lembrança fora junto com o lenço de papel. Foi até o carro e deu m sorriso forçado para o porteiro. Entrou. Ligou o carro e engoliu o resto de tristeza que ainda residia nele.  
  
Chegou em casa, acabado. Largou a maleta encima do sofá. Foi até o quarto. Chorou mais um pouco e, lembrando-se de Kagome, adormeceu.  
  
Kagome acordou normalmente. Levou um tempo para saber onde estava. Fechou os olhos. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior vieram à sua mente, junto com Inu Yasha. Ela corou fortemente e alguém bateu à porta.  
  
- Kagome-dono, posso entrar?- Era a voz de Miroku. Parecia meio que... Dolorosa.  
  
- Claro. - Ela se espreguiçou um pouco. O enfermeiro entrou com uma bandeja de café da manhã e uma marca vermelha de mão no rosto. Abriu os olhos e viu a marca.- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Hã? Ah, nada. Uma das médicas me deu um tapa.- Miroku falou, como se não fosse nada.  
  
- Mas não está doendo?  
  
Ele colocou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo.  
  
- Kagome-dono a senhorita está realmente preocupada - Ele toma as mãos dela.- comigo?  
  
Kagome cora e fica sem fala. "Mas o que...?"  
  
-Então a senhorita poderia me fazer um favor?- Ele abaixou a cabeça, num gesto de submissão.- Poderia ter um filho meu?  
  
- Hã?- Então percebeu que uma das mãos estava em seu peito.- AH! HENTAI!- E deu um tapa em Miroku, que ele caiu no chão frio. Uma médica (a mesma que havia batido em Miroku) entrou, pois tinha ouvido os gritos de Kagome. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e seus olhos eram idênticos aos de Kouga, afora a cor, que era verde-esmeralda escuro. Era um pouco alta e parecia extremamente esperta. Suas orelhas também eram pontudas, indicando que ela era uma youkai completa.  
  
- O que houve?- Olhou para Miroku no chão e entendeu tudo.- Esse cara não se cansa de apanhar, não? Que coisa irritante.- Notou Kagome no quarto. - Ah, olá. Meu nome é Setsuna Ayame.- Estendeu a mão. Kagome apertou a mesma.  
  
- Acho que sou Higurashi Kagome.  
  
- Ah! Você é a paciente que Inu Yasha-sama...- Não pôde continuar. A mão de Miroku tapou-lhe a boca e o mesmo sussurrou para a médica.  
  
- Deixe que eles se entendam, Ayame-dono.- Soltou-a.  
  
- Está certo, está certo.- Ela se retirou, dizendo para Miroku. -Espero que ele tenha mais sorte do que com aquela Kikyou.- E saiu. Miroku resolveu servir (finalmente) o café da manhã para Kagome e se retirou.  
  
Inu Yasha chegou ao trabalho. Todos ficaram impressionados com suas mudanças de humor. Uma hora, sorria, como se tivesse brincando com anjinhos. Outra tinha uma carranca horrorosa na cara, do tipo filme de terror, que assustava até os pacientes. Pouco depois do almoço, foi ver Kagome. Estava decidido à conquistá-la.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yo, minna-san!!  
  
Ai ai ai! Q bom q vcs estão gostando! *-* Vcs ñ sabem oq qto isso significa p. mim!!!!  
  
Ow.. Domo arigatou p. tdos q lêm! Onegai, me digam oq acharam do término do namoro incômodo da Kikyou-baka com o Inu-kun,ok???  
  
Arigato de novo Kissus, minna-san!  
  
Hito-chan!  
  
P.S: Gomen ne pela demora e pelos capts. Pequenos... vou me esforçar, prometo! 


	4. Cap4 Convite

Dança da Vida  
Cap.4  
  
Inu Yasha bateu à porta de Kagome. Iria fazer umas perguntas profissionais primeiro do tipo, "A senhorita está bem?" ou " Sente dores de cabeças constantes ou tonturas?" perguntas assim. Depois, a convidaria para um encontro quando saísse do hospital. Com formalidades, é claro, mas ele não agüentaria vê-la somente nas consultas.  
  
-Entre.- Kagome falou. Parecia entediada e, realmente, estava. Não havia nada para se fazer ali. As antenas da TV ficavam desestabilizadas por mais que ela mexesse e Miroku já havia se retirado. Não haviam revistas ou livros e ela sentia falta de conversar.  
  
- Konnichi wa, Kagome-dono.- Inu Yasha entrou. Kagome se surpreendeu. Não esperava que justamente aquele médico entrasse ali, pois não havia reconhecido a voz dele. Passou as mãos rapidamente pelo cabelo e ajeitou a 'roupa'.  
  
- Konnichi wa, Inu Yasha-sama.- Ela ficou de pé.- O que deseja?  
  
- Bem, eu preciso fazer umas perguntas à senhorita e depois levá-la ao raio- X. -E deu um pequeno sorriso.- Afinal, precisamos entregá-la inteira à sua família, não é?  
  
Kagome retribuiu o sorriso. Mas estava decepcionada. Pensara que o médico iria perguntar algo mais...  
  
- Acho que sim.- Ela esticou a mão para a cadeira ao lado da cama, convidando-o a se sentar. Inu Yasha aceitou e se acomodou à cadeira.  
  
- Bem, a senhorita...  
  
- Por favor, não me chame de senhorita... Só Kagome está bom. - Sorriu. Ele corou com isso.  
  
- Está bem, sen... Kagome.- Pigarreou.- Hã... Você tem sentido alguma coisa diferente depois de ter acordado?  
  
"Além do amor por você?" Ela pensou.  
  
- Não. Só fico meio tonta às vezes. - "Tonta de amor, acho eu..." Suspirou.  
  
- Não sente dor de cabeça ou coisa assim?  
  
- Não, só a tontura mesmo. E tenho sonhos estranhos.  
  
- Sonhos?- Inu Yasha pareceu interessado.  
  
- Sim. Esta noite eu sonhei com o acidente, sabe. Só que era diferente. Havia mais alguém lá. E outra pessoa tinha me salvado. - Mais uma pessoa? Poderia me descrever ela? Talvez tenha sido essa pessoa que causou o acidente e a polícia saiba dela.  
  
- Bem, como era um sonho, eu não me lembro direito. Mas o alguém tinha longos cabelos negros... E eu tenho quase certeza de conhecia essa pessoa também. - "Acho que reconheço esse homem..." Ele pensou, enquanto anotava o que Kagome dizia.  
  
- Hu-hum...  
  
- E a pessoa que me salvou...  
  
- Sim?- Inu Yasha levantou os olhos para ela.  
  
- Ele era muito parecido com você. Para não dizer idêntico.- Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, corando e dando um pequeno sorriso.- Tinha até as mesmas orelhinhas...  
  
Inu Yasha ficou vermelho até a morte.  
  
- Vai ver era eu mesmo...- Sussurrou.  
  
- O que disse?- Para sorte dele Kagome não havia escutado.  
  
- Ah, nada não.- Engoliu a vergonha e reuniu toda a coragem que tinha.- Kagome... Você... Você...  
  
- Eu? - Ela ficou ansiosa. Será que...  
  
- Você sairia comigo depois de ir embora do hospital?!- Perguntou, rapidamente. Kagome deu um sorriso e segurou uma das mãos do médico.  
  
- Claro que sim. - Os dois se olharam nos olhos. Foram chegando cada vez mais perto, sem perceber. Quando quase podiam sentir suas próprias respirações se confundindo, Kouga entrou, quase arrebentando a porta. Afastaram-se imediatamente, mas Kagome se esqueceu que tinha uma das mãos junto à Inu Yasha.  
  
- Olá Kagome. - Falou.  
  
- Ah, olá Kouga-san.- Kouga notou a mão de Kagome junto à de Inu Yasha.  
  
- Hei, doutor-cara-de-cachorro tire as mãos da minha mulher.- Disse, pondo as mãos na cintura.  
  
- Hã? Quem é o cara de cachorro aqui, hein, Lobo Fedido-san? - Falou Inu Yasha, se levantando. Kagome tinha se espantado com a falta de cerimônia de Kouga.  
  
- Você, por acaso tem mais alguém com o cheiro horrível de cachorro por aqui? - Na verdade, tem sim. - Os dois se viraram para a porta e encontraram um youkai alto, de cabelos prateados, longuíssimos, olhos frios de cor âmbar. O corpo era bem definido por uma blusa cinza escura e uma calça preta, com sapatos de aparência cara também pretos.  
  
- Sesshoumaru!(fãs: UUUUH! LINDOO! CASA COMIGO!!!) O que está fazendo aqui?- A raiva de Inu Yasha subiu mais um pouco.  
  
- Por acaso não posso falar com meu 'querido' irmãozinho?- Ele disse, dando um sorrisinho.  
  
"Irmão? O Inu Yasha tem um irmão?" Pensou Kagome, espantada. Kouga também estava sem palavras.  
  
- Ha! O que quer de mim?  
  
- Tenho um comunicado muito importante para te dar.  
  
x______________________x  
  
Yo, minna-san!!! *digita à 10 kms da tela, morrendo de medo*  
  
GOMEN NE!!! Eu ñ pretendia demorar tanto, mas ñ consigo digitar capts. Grandes rápido... Desculpem-me, mais uma vez!! Mas, e aí, gostaram desse capt tbm? Espero q sim! Agradecimentos:  
  
Tici-chan: Q bom q vc gostou do término deles... Desculpe pela demora, he he, mas, como disse, ñ consigo digitar mto rápido ^_^'''  
  
Stefania: Arigato, arigato!!! Pelo menos vc me perdoou pela demora... Eu tbm queria que a Kikinojo morresse e desaparecesse junto com o Naraku.... Mas, infelizmente, nessa fic ela ainda volta para atrapalhar nossos pombinhos....*desculpe*  
  
Anna Li Kinomoto: Ai, vlw, Anninha! Q bom meeeesmo que vc gostou!  
  
Ah, tem mais uma coisinha... Eu escrevi esse cap. Ouvindo a música 'Toxic' da Britney Spears. Não tem nada a ver, eu sei, mas estou v_i_c_i_a_d_a nela! Kissus e até a próxima, minna-san!  
  
Hito-chan!!^_^'x  
  
P.S: Não se esqueçam da campanha: Faça uma Autora Feliz, deixe um comentário!  
  
P.S.2: Quem quiser falar comigo mais diretamente entre no meu ICQ: 326211311 ou no msn: the_stars_dance@yahoo.com.br ,OK? 


	5. Cap5 As supresas

Dança da Vida  
Cap. 5  
  
*Flash Back * "Irmão? O Inu Yasha tem um irmão?" Pensou Kagome, espantada. Kouga também estava sem palavras.  
  
- Ha! O que quer de mim?  
  
- Tenho um comunicado muito importante para te dar.  
*Flash Back *  
  
Inu Yasha procurou ficar calmo. Se Sesshoumaru havia ido até o hospital para lhe falar alguma coisa devia ser sério. Quando Sesshoumaru queria informar-lhe algo geralmente telefonava ou, no máximo, lhe mandava um telegrama. Devia ser realmente sério.  
  
- Fale logo.- Disse.  
  
A ansiedade tomou conta de tudo ali. Todos prenderam a respiração.  
  
- Vou me casar.- Inu Yasha deixou o queixo cair. Kagome relaxou e Kouga esboçou um sorriso. Inu Yasha respirou fundo, tentando processar aquela informação.  
  
- Quer dizer que você arranjou alguém que te ature?- Falou, do jeito habitual.- E o que eu tenho à ver com isso?  
  
Sesshoumaru sorriu, tranqüilo. Inu Yasha se assustou com isso.  
  
- Você vai ser o padrinho. - Ele arregalou os olhos.  
  
- EU???  
  
- Sim. Você e Kikyou. - Sesshoumaru fechou a cara. Não gostava daquela mulher. Kagome ficou à beira de lágrimas. Inu-kun com outra? O SEU Inu-kun com outra mulher? Inu Yasha sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas.  
  
- Ha.. Pelo visto você está mal-informado.- Sesshoumaru pareceu curioso.- Eu e Kikyou terminamos. Eu a peguei junto de outro cara.  
  
Kagome levou um choque de felicidade. Teve de se segurar para não sair pulando por aí. Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, para as lágrimas não saírem.  
  
- Ah, que pena.- Sesshoumaru falou, sem nenhum indício de pena na voz. - Então eu ficarei sem uma madrinha...  
  
- Bem, pelo visto o assunto é familiar. - Kouga falou (finalmente). - Eu vou sair. - Olhou para Kagome.- Volto depois, Ok, Kagome-chan? O mesmo deu um beijo na mão de Kagome e se foi. Inu Yasha ficou vermelho de raiva. Sesshoumaru, é claro, notou isso.  
  
- Ei, qual é o seu nome, garota?  
  
- Higurashi Kagome. - Ela se levantou, estendendo a mão.- Muito prazer.  
  
Sesshoumaru apertou a mesma.  
  
-O prazer é meu. Sou Gan Sesshoumaru. A senhorita disse Higurashi?  
  
Inu Yasha estava estranhando aquilo. Sesshoumaru nunca era gentil com humanos. O que ele queria com Kagome, afinal?  
  
- Disse...  
  
- Bem, eu já resolvi alguns casos para a sua família...  
  
- E...?  
  
- Eles não me pagaram.  
  
- O quê? Como não?  
  
- Simples. Eu resolvi os casos, mas não recebi um centavo de volta. Você devia se lembrar. Estava lá. Você sempre ia ao tribunal com eles, que eu me lembre.  
  
- Ela está com amnésia. - Inu Yasha interrompeu. Sesshoumaru pareceu chocado. Não que ele realmente estivesse.  
  
- Isto não vai afetar o que eu quero pedir à ela.  
  
- Não?  
  
- Não mesmo.- Ele se virou para Kagome.- Seja a madrinha do meu casamento e todas as nossas dívidas serão retiradas.  
  
- O quê?- Kagome ficou em choque.- Mas eu nem conheço a sua família ou você... Como poderia...?  
  
-Ah, que estranho. Eu pensei que você e meu irmão se conheciam muito bem.- Sorriu com malícia.  
  
- Ahn... - Kagome ficou vermelha. Inu Yasha não ficou de fora, é claro.  
  
- Por mim tudo bem... - Ela falou, engolindo a vergonha.- Só falta minha mãe permitir.  
  
- Ah, aposto como vai.  
  
Inu Yasha permanecia em silêncio, olhando para a janela. Aquele não era um assunto do seu tipo.  
  
- A família dela virá buscá-la amanhã. Você pode falar com eles no mesmo dia.  
  
- Certo. - Ele prendeu a respiração, esperando que alguém falasse alguma coisa, mas nada veio.- Eu já vou indo. Ainda tenho de procurar um hotel para passar a noite e...  
  
- Você pode ficar no meu apartamento. - Inu Yasha o cortou.- Ou, se preferir pode ficar no apartamento que Kikyou ocupava.- A porta se abriu, de repente, revelando Miroku com uma bandeja com o que parecia ser o almoço. Não que tivesse o gosto de um.  
  
-Ah... Boa tarde, Inu Yasha-san... Kagome-dono... senhor...?  
  
- Ele é Gan Sesshoumaru... - Ele falou, em tom cansado.  
  
- Ah! Então ESSE é seu irmão! - Miroku falou, colocando a bandeja na mesinha do quarto.- Sou Houshi Miroku, o enfermeiro de seu irmão.  
  
- Muito prazer. - Miroku sorriu. Ouviu-se um ronco de estômago abafado. Aliás, dois roncos abafados.  
  
- Ops...- Falaram Inu Yasha e Kagome em uníssono, corando.  
  
- Ahn.. Eu ia servir o almoço para Kagome-dono... Mas, se vocês quiserem, posso pegar mais para servir aqui...  
  
- Ahn... Não, arigato. - Disse Sesshoumaru, olhando com um certo nojo para a comida hospitalar.  
  
- Acho que quero... Preciso conversar com Kagome-dono...- Miroku alargou o sorriso.  
  
- Claro eu já volto, então... Com licença.- Disse, saindo.  
  
- Eu também já vou, tenho de ir buscar a Rin...  
  
- Esse é o nome dela?  
  
- Sim..  
  
- Um segundo, Sesshoumaru.- Inu Yasha fuçou nos bolsos da calça. - Achei.  
  
Ele jogou uma chave para o outro. - A chave do apartamento...  
  
- OK. Arigato.... - Olhou para o irmão mais novo.- Ja ne.  
  
- Ja ne.  
  
- Ja ne, Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
- Ja ne...- E saiu.  
  
A timidez tomou conta dali. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, até que Miroku finalmente voltou com o almoço. Eles começaram à comer, ainda sem falarem nada um ao outro.  
  
- Você falou sério aquela hora? - Falou ele, enfim.  
  
- Quando?  
  
- Quando disse que sairia comigo...  
  
- Falei.- Ela respondeu, firme. - Eu quero sair com você, Inu Yasha.  
  
- Obrigado... - Ele desviou os olhos dos dela. - Mas... Você acha que sua mãe vai permitir que você seja madrinha do Sesshoumaru?  
  
- Acho que sim, por quê?  
  
- Não sei... Ela não pareceu gostar muito de mim...  
  
- Que bobagem - Kagome falou, distraída. - Quem não gostaria de você? - Imediatamente depois tapou a boca, morrendo de vergonha. Inu Yasha estava parado, processando aquela informação e corando furiosamente.  
  
- Gomen, eu .. eu ....  
  
- Tudo bem. - Ele sorriu. "Como ele fica bonito sorrindo!" Kagome pensou, e a vontade de beijá-lo veio mais forte que da outra vez. Com Inu Yasha não foi diferente. Ele se sentia hipnotizado por aqueles olhos azuis-céu. Foram se aproximando, como da outra vez, sem perceber. Podiam sentir as respirações um do outro, e ouvir seus corações baterem mais rápido. Quando os lábios estavam quase se tocando...  
  
^___________________________________^x  
  
Yoo, minna!!!!  
  
VIRAM? Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto!! *-* Mas agradeçam à Bella-chan, ela q me salvou... DOMO ARIGATOU, BELLA-CHAN!*- *  
  
Agora, os comments: Polly-chan: Q bom q vc gostou! Na verdade, o Inu Yasha falou o -san sem querer, sabe...  
  
Inu: Tá me chamando de mal-educado?  
  
Não, Inu! Claro q não... Agora cai fora!* empurra ele p. fora da sala*  
  
Inu: Chata....  
  
Hu-hum voltando... Mto obrigada pelo comment! E ñ demorou tanto, ne??  
  
Ale: Yooo, Ale!! Vlw pela compreensão.....! Espero q continue gostando! E eu concordo, entre Kouga e Inu, nem tenho dúvidas!!!^^  
  
Inu: Claro, eu sou mto melhor q aquele lobo fedido!!!  
  
Inu Yasha.... *olhar de battousai *  
  
Inu: KAGOME!!!!* sai correndo *  
  
Mtos kissus, e continue comentando, hein????? *-*  
  
Tayla-chan:Vlw! Onegai, continue lendo, OK??? E não deixe de comentar!!!!!!! ^___________________^x  
  
Tici-chan : Yo, Tici-chan!  
  
Bem ,eu sei q é um saco o Sess e o Kouga atrapalharem, mas isso tem um motivo hehehe *sorriso do mal* Só q eu ñ posso revelar!  
  
Inu: Me conta???? Onegai??  
  
Não, Inuzinho! Senão vc vai contar p. tdo mundo! Lê a fic e descobre, OK?  
  
Inu: Vc é cruel!!! *sai da sala, correndo, de novo*  
  
Patético... bom, mto o brigada pelo comment! Espero q continue comentando!!  
  
Kissus  
  
Camis: Arigato por gostar!!! Sim, a Kiki-barro-véio vai voltar nessa fic. Infelizmente, mas oq ela vai fazer é segredo sagrado, OK??^^'' Sim! O Sess é mto perfeito............*-* Mas eu ainda prefiro o Inu! Não se preocupe, o Sess aparece nessa fic......^_^  
  
Kissus!  
  
Laragallas: Concordo.. eles são suuuperfofos!!!!!!!! São o meu casal favorito! Amei seus elogios, mas fiquei com medo!!!! O_O Genti...... *aperta o pescoço com medo* Bem, espero q continue gostando! Kissus  
  
Acho q é só!!!!! ¬_¬  
  
Mtos kissus à tdos, e continuem comentando, hein??? Ò_~  
  
Hito-chan!!! 


End file.
